castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
Industrial Castle
The Industrial Castle is the nineteenth level in the game Castle Crashers. On Insane Mode, this level can be somewhat challenging due to the amount of damage a player can take from the enemies. Walkthrough Enter the castle, you need to use a sandwich to become a Beefy and break down the door. A sandwich can be obtained in Lava World or purchased from the Volcano Store. Use the sandwich to become "beefy", then rip off the metal door by repeatedly tapping / . You can come to the castle early but, without a sandwich, the Industrial Prince will stand on an above balcony and mock you. Once inside, you will meet two waves of Fencers and Industrialists. Then you will encounter three mechanical obstacles in immediate succession. The first obstacle is a row of cannons incessantly firing acid balls at you. Your safest bet is to block these projectiles with your shield ( / ) as you slowly advance forward; however, you can jump over these projectiles with a little practice to save some time. Proceed up the ramp and you will come to the second obstacle which is a narrow path with large weights on chains that rhythmically rise and fall in an attempt to smash you. Timing through this is fairly easy: quickly step underneath the next weight as it rises, and repeat. You won't get caught under the previous weight if you always move at your first opportunity. The third obstacle is a row of electric barriers that rhythmically flicker on and off. (You can use a Sandwich to get through here quickly.)You have room between each barrier to stand safely, so take your time advancing through each barrier one at a time. After passing the mechanical obstacles, you are drawn onto a moving elevator. You will be confronted with a handful of Fencers while the elevator continues to rise. Once you defeat all of them, the elevator will come to a halt and you can continue forward. Next, you will be confronted by two small waves of enemies, the second of which contains a beefy Brute that possesses an animal orb, the Cardinal. Defeat him to claim his Cardinal. The two boxes in that area have a fruit and a drumstick. Finally, you'll meet the Industrial Machine boss. Stay on the dark gray floor in the center, as the red areas to the right and left will burn you. You will be confronted with two mechanical weapons at first. *'Electric Posts:' :: Five posts will rise out of the center floor (one at a time in this order: top left, top right, bottom left, bottom right, center). The four corner posts shoot electric projectiles, fanning over a wide angle; the center post sends a shock throughout the entire floor surface when the meter charges up. Hack away at the posts while they rise until each one is destroyed. *'Mechanical Hand:' :: The hand does not come out until after the second post recedes back. It attempts finger-walking directly at you, and will usually send you flying right over the red areas, where you'll take fire based damage over time, and will probably knock you down, allowing your character to be attacked again if he doesn't move quickly while standing up. :: Hitting the hand causes it to jump away from you. To avoid being hit choose ranged attacks. Be aware that some attacks (like the Red Knight's splash attack) won't push the hand back and eventually it will hit you. Shoot arrows and projectile attacks to keep it at bay. *'Elemental Turret:' : A gun periodically lowers on the right side and pans up and down the playing field, firing projectiles at various intervals. The type of projectile changes upon each appearance of the gun, chosen from among three elements: Fire, Ice, and Poison. ::* Poison - the turret periodically shoots out acid balls which poison you upon contact. ::* Ice - Every so often, the turret will stop, discharge a barrage of icicles in a straight line, then continue moving. ::* Fire - After a visible charging animation, the turret will shoot out a geyser of flame spanning the whole arena while still in motion, sweeping the arena. The flames can be jumped over. It's probably best to take out the electric posts first. After that, it's your choice whether you tackle the hand or the elemental gun first. The gun is pretty easy to anticipate and avoid, so you may opt to destroy the hand first. Once these are conquered, the Industrial Prince will try to flee, but the Evil Wizard will take the Orange Princess with him and leave the Industrial Prince behind. You can now proceed to the right (the dangerous areas on the sides are now inactive). Grab the telescope to end the level. Before you grab it, you may want to bring Cardinal (or go back for him, if you didn't bring him to the fight) and walk through the back room of the balcony. He will fetch you the Pointy Sword. Knocking the Industrial Prince off of the castle doesn't have any other purpose other than for humorous reasons. Weapons * Half Sword - This weapon is found at the beginning of the level. Search behind the bushes outside the castle before entering the door. Used in the weapon trading trick along with the Pitchfork in the Home Castle level and the Wrench in the Tall Grass Field level. * Zigzag - Return to this level after acquiring the Shovel. Near the beginning, after you fight the first wave of enemies, there is a place near the back wall where you can dig up this weapon. * Pointy Sword - If the Cardinal is brought, especially after killing the Beefy Brute, he will bring you this weapon from the back area of the balcony at the end of the level. * Ugly Mace - The Industrialist enemies in this level will drop this weapon at random. * Fencer's Foil - The Fencer enemy will drop this at random. * Dual Prong Sword - The Beefy Brute has a chance of dropping this weapon. This is the only level in the game where the Brute can drop this weapon. Animal Orbs Cardinal.png * Cardinal - When you defeat the Beefy Brute you can acquire his Animal Orb Cardinal. Notes * At the end of this level, you acquire the telescope, the third and final relic required to proceed past the Dock level. * The turrets that shoot Poison goo do not inflict poison DoT if you get hit. * Completing this level on Insane Mode, assuming that you're playing the PlayStation 3, PC, Xbox One, Playstation 4, and Switch versions of Castle Crashers, will unlock the pretty good Skeletal Hands Splash Attack character Necromancer. This level is the most challenging level that includes an unlockable character. Gallery Industrial Machine image-0.JPG|Mechanical Hand. Soundtrack Trivia * The music that plays outside of Industrial Prince's castle is Winterbliss by cycerin. * The music that plays inside of the castle is _-={Dark Skies}=-_ by MaestroRage. * The music that plays during the fight against the Industrial Machine is Second Thoughts by DavidOrr. * This level may a reference to the game Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (other being the Alien Ship boss). Many of the obstacles which the players have to confront, and the overall design of the level, are very similar to the Technodrome level (stage 5) of that game. The Elemental Turret looks and behaves almost identical to the laser guns in that game. The electric barriers which turn on and off, and which you must carefully cross in between, also make an appearance. And the elevator ride looks almost identical too (although here it goes up, and in the "Turtles" game it goes down). * It is possible to rush through the electric fence area, but with max agility and perfect timing. ** You can also just use a Sandwich, take a hit from the weights easily since you don't take knockback and run through the fences normally.https://youtu.be/dDCwoSmHCHw?t=1m51s * It is up to the player whether they play this or Lava World first because when you beat the Cyclops' Fortress level you unlock Volcano Store. * This level is one of the few levels where the Boomerang Glitch works after the game patch but only in the Original versions of Castle Crashers. Succession References Category:Locations